


Gasoline

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: And all his people say;"You can't wake up, this is not a dream, you're part of a machine, you are not a human being, with your face all made up, living on a screen, low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline."Dirk Strider is just the Prince of Derse.Nothing more.Nothing less.





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> [Required listening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRHNi3QfFlE)

Did you hear of the Dersite Prince? Whispers fill the streets, whispers of treason. Whispers that could get one killed.

 

“The Prince is insane,” they say, “The Prince is in pain.”

 

“The Prince is not fit to rule.”

* * *

 

Rumours spread throughout the town - rumours that the Prince ripped his heart out and gave it to a foreigner. That he tore himself apart for a _Prospitian_. The rumours that spread get back to him, and he sits on his throne, exhausted.

 

* * *

 

His people whisper that he is not human.

 

“He’s part of those robots he loves so much,” they say, not even bothering to hide it anymore. “His face is made-up, he runs on gasoline.”

 

Their respect has gone down the drain.

 

They say he broke down in the safety of his room. They say he has voices telling him what to do, how to act.

 

* * *

 

They call him Puppet-King.

 

* * *

 

They say his hands are cold when you kiss them.

 

* * *

 

But when the next war comes, they change their tune. He is a hurricane, a warrior. The Hero of Derse. The Prince of Heart.

 

Saviour. Hero. Warrior. Ruler.

 

Prince.

 

* * *

 

War has to end sometime, and when it does, he sits back on his throne. Once again, the rumours start up.

 

“The Prince’s hands are cold as ice. Cold as steel,” they say, “And he will never feel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
